Imaginary or Real
by EnjE4EveR
Summary: Sesshoumarugets home from the hospital after being in a coma for a year. He begins to have flashbacks about a neko demon and a half brother that occur so often he thinks he's going crazy. Rest of Summary inside


**Summary:**

**When Sesshoumaru gets home from the hospital after being in a coma for a year, he begins having flashbacks of a strange neko demon and a half brother. These flash backs occur so often that he begin to think he's insane. Now he's in high school and he sees them walking through the halls. Not knowing if he's in his right mind or not he begins to attempt to talk to them but every other day they're not there. He's stuck in this delimma and is trying to find out what's real and what's fake.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Responsibility

"Inuyasha! Faster! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha began to run faster, pushing the merry-go-round as he did. Then he jump on and join Kagome as the merry-go-round spun around.

"Be car…" Sesshoumaru started but stopped. What did he care if his half brother got hurt?

"_Sesshoumaru make sure you're brother and Kagome don't get hurt. Okay?" _

"_Okay, father." Sesshoumaru turned to follow the two kids out the door to the park._

'Oh yeah. That's why he can't get hurt.' Sesshoumaru sighed. He hated watching his brother. He was already six years old. Able to go to the park by himself. But no. His dad always wanted him to stay with Inuyasha.

He was currently sitting on a bench that almost gave him full view of the park. His legs cross as well as his arms. He looked like one cool twelve year old. Too bad he was actually nine.

"I'm diz….zzzzy" He heard Kagome giggle.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two kids. They both fell to the floor laughing. Yeah this was truly annoying. Glancing around, he saw other kids playing by the pond. 'Most likely scared to be by Inuyasha' he thought, shrugging.

He stood up. His leg felt numb from sitting too long, "Inuyasha, stay right there. I'll be back soon." He called as he made his way to the side walk.

Walking around the park, he made sure to keep site of the two kids. But then he came to the forest. It wasn't a big one. Just a medium size wood. Some times that was where Inuyasha and his 'girlfriend' played.

Sesshoumaru took one look back at his brother before continuing into the woods. 'He'll be fine.' He thought as his feet crunched on the fallen leaves that sat upon the forest ground. He toned out the kids he heard playing in the distance and let the sound of nature take over. The birds chirping, the stream flowing along side the pond, and the soft wind that bounced from tree to tree. He would never admit it to anyone but he loved nature. It was his sanctuary.

Then suddenly he tripped. Which never happened. And when I say never I mean never. Not even when he was a toddler did he trip from walking. He was always aware of everything. As he sat up, he heard a soft moan, along with all the other sound of the world, including the annoying kids' laughter, but a moan right there, behind him.

He got up and brushed his self off before looking at the small body that he tripped over. It looked like a boy but he never met a guy, demon or human, that smelled like lilac and lavender not to mention ashes. It had short hair, very short, close to bald. Very skinny and had claws which no human would have. So it was defiantly a demon. And dressed in the thing his dad's wife would use as rags to clean things. The tips were singed and so were the tips of what was left it its hair. Glancing around, he didn't notice anyone else there. He flipped it over and noticed that it was a girl and that she was a neko demon. The smell of the ashes almost over powered her own scent.

'Neko are pathetic.' Sesshoumaru thought and began to walk back towards the park.

"Uhn…" He heard a groan from behind him. He turned slightly to look at the figure. He sighed, knowing he'd regret helping this girl. Scooping the girl up in his arms, he went to go get the two 'lovers' to head back home.

* * *

This is my very first story so YAY! Please review. Good? Bad? I don't care. If you have any ideas tell me them. I can use some in my next chapters.

Anyways thnak you for reading!

And again please review!


End file.
